La douleur n'est pas qu'une simple information
by Code 44
Summary: L'ultime bataille de Dark Sion, sur Malachor V.
1. Introduction

_L'homme est un apprenti, la douleur est son maître,  
>Et nul ne se connaît tant qu'il n'a pas souffert.<em>

Alfred de Musset, La Nuit d'Octobre

Dark Sion, Seigneur de la Douleur.

Son corps est mort depuis bien longtemps et pourtant, il vit encore.  
>Plus grand bretteur du Triumvirat Sith, son talent au sabre et sans égal.<br>La Purge Jedi, dont il est un des principaux instigateurs est un succès fulgurant.  
>Entre lui et la victoire ultime du côté obscur, ne se dresse plus que l'Exilée, la dernière des Chevaliers Jedi.<p>

Sur Malachor V, au coeur de l'Académie de Trayus, il attend la jeune femme pour accomplir sa destinée.  
>Mais il arrive parfois, alors que le tuk'ata est en arrêt, prêt à se jeter sur son gibier pour le dépecer, un gizka se dresse entre le prédateur et sa proie.<br>Et quelquefois, le gizka se révèle infiniment plus corriace que ce qu'avait imaginé le tuk'ata.


	2. La Douleur n'est pas qu'une information

Assis en tailleur dans la grande antichambre de l'Académie de Trayus, à quelques pas du Coeur, Dark Sion avait fermé les yeux. La poignée de son sabre reposait à ses côtés, juste à portée de main. La respiration du seigneur Sith était profonde régulière. En le voyant ainsi, presque paisible, un néophyte aurait pu croire que Sion était en train de méditer. En un sens, ce n'était pas totalement faux. L'exercice auquel se livrait le Sith ressemblait effectivement à un exercice de méditation. L'exception que l'on pouvait relever était toutefois de taille : une méditation avait par définition, pour but d'apaiser le corps et l'esprit. De permettre l'évacuation de la tension, de se purifier.  
>Or, Dark Sion était bien loin de se servir de la Force dans un quelconque but d'apaisement. Au contraire.<br>Le côté obscur entrait en lui comme un fluide, irriguait ses muscles et son âme en douleur pure. Ses nerfs étaient tendus à le faire hurler. Il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps qui était épargnée par la douleur. Elle était enracinée au plus profond de son être, elle faisait partie de lui, il était la douleur incarné.  
>Dark Sion, Seigneur Sith et Membre du Triumvirat du même nom. Au contraire des deux autres triumvirs, Sion n'avait jamais connu autre chose que la voie des Sith. Il n'était pas né Jedi pour chuter dans les ténèbres comme Nihilus ou se détacher de l'Ordre pour des raisons philosophiques comme Traya. Sion avait servi sous les ordres d'Exar Kun, il avait été un de ses meilleurs Maraudeurs. Le Seigneur Noir l'avait même félicité personnellement à deux reprises. Sion avait aimé combattre pour Kun, il avait été un bon maître. Et surtout, s'il n'avait pas combattu dans la Grande Guerre, jamais Sion n'aurait découvert le pouvoir de la douleur.<br>La douleur.  
>Chaque utilisateur du côté obscur savait qu'il fallait s'appuyer sur des émotions négatives, telles la haine et la colère pour triompher de ses ennemis. Mais combien savaient à quel point la douleur pouvait être bénéfique ? L'essentiel des êtres voyaient dans la douleur ce signal d'alarme très désagréable, qui informait le propriétaire du corps que quelque chose disfonctionnait. Pour eux, elle était à bannir autant que possible. Mais pas pour Sion.<br>Il accueillait la douleur pour ce qu'elle était : la vie. C'était elle qui rappelait à un être qu'il était bel et bien vivant, c'est elle qui instaurait en lui cet instinct de survie immortel.  
>Sion serait mort depuis des années s'il n'avait eu la douleur pour le soutenir.<br>Pendant la Guerre des Sith, il avait été défait par un groupe de Jedi qui l'avaient conduit à l'article de la mort. Il était tombé, le corps lardé de blessures, meurtri. Il s'était vu ne faire plus qu'un avec le côté obscur lorsque la douleur l'avait empêché de succomber. Elle l'avait fait s'accrocher à la vie, refusant son funeste destin. Et Sion s'était alors relevé, brûlant de haine et il avait massacré tout les Jedi qui l'avaient battu, allant jusqu'à massacrer des padawans quasiment sans défense. Le temps avait alors passé. L'armée de Kun avait été vaincue et le Seigneur Noir avait été trahi et tué par son plus fidèle disciple, le traître Ulic Qel-Droma. Les Sith avaient alors été laminés et ceux qui n'avaient pas été tués ou capturés par l'Ordre Jedi s'étaient enfuis.  
>Certains dans les Regions Inconnues, dans le but de fonder un Nouvel Empire Sith. Sion ne les avait pas suivi. Il n'était qu'un exécutant, la main d'un maître. Il était un guerrier et un assassin, pas un bâtisseur de royaumes. Sion avait préféré parcourir la galaxie, cherchant à se faire le plus discret possible, tuant des Jedi quand il en avait l'occasion, en attendant une heure plus propice aux Sith.<br>Cette heure avait failli arriver lorsque Revan, le héros de guerre Jedi, le champion de la guerre contre les mandaloriens avait succombé au côté obscur et failli écraser une République déja exsangue. Mais Revan s'était racheté au dernier moment, revenant à la lumière, tuant son ancien disciple, Dark Malak et détruisant la superstructure Sith connue sous le nom de Forge Stellaire.  
>Sion avait alors cru que jamais les Sith ne prendraient leur revanche. Mais c'était sans compter sur Dark Traya.<br>Elle avait été une Jedi respectée et un des professeurs de Revan. Mais ses positions sur la Force, furent jugées trop subversives pour l'Ordre, elle avait été chassée de celui-ci. Elle s'était alors rendu sur Malachor V ou elle s'était laissée séduire par la puissance du côté obscur. Elle avait entraîné deux disciples. L'un d'eux était Sion.  
>Elle lui avait enseigné comment canaliser la douleur, pour qu'elle décuple le côté obscur. Ce faisant, le corps de Sion était devenu virtuellement immortel. Il pouvait bien souffrir de lésions, d'os brisés, de cicatrices et de milliers de stigmates, Sion vivait. Il vivait et il vivrait encore, n'ayant à supporter pour cela qu'une douleur sans fin. Un faible prix à payer pour la vie éternelle.<br>Le second disciple avait été Nihilus. Plus un fantôme qu'autre chose après l'apocalyptique bataille de Malachor, Nihilus avait découvert, sous la tutelle de Traya, comment se nourrir directement de la Force. Lui aussi avait vu son pouvoir croître de manière illimitée. Quand chacun de ses deux disciples fut arrivé au faîte de sa puissance, qui dans l'art du combat, qui dans l'art de manier la Force,ils avaient alors découvert que leur maître planifiait ni plus ni moins que la suppression totale de la Force. Sion et Nihilus s'étaient ligués contre Dark Traya, l'avaient vaincue et coupée de la Force avant de la forcer à s'exiler. Restés seuls, les deux Sith avaient alors mis en place un plan de guerre qui devait leur apporter la victoire totale sur les Jedi. Il était aussi simple qu'efficace : il consistait en l'assassinat de chaque membre de l'Ordre. Il fallait livrer une guérilla permanente et implacable, une Purge en somme.  
>Sion de part ses qualités d'assassin, s'était retrouvé au centre de la Purge. Avec quelques survivants de l'armée de Revan, ses meilleurs assassins, les Mortelames, Sion s'était personnellement lancé dans la traque et le meurtre d'un maximum de Jedi. Personne n'avait été à l'abri, de l'humain au rodien, du plus novice, au maître le plus vénérable, ils avaient succombé par brassées. Alors les Jedi avaient fait ce qu'ils faisaient toujours lorsque la situation leur échappait : un conclave. Et c'était là que le génie Sith s'était révélé. Alors que les Jedi se réunissaient sur la planète Katarr, Dark Nihilus avait fait irruption dans les cieux de la planète avec son navire amiral, le Ravageur. D'une tempéte de Force, le Sith avait anihilé toute vie sur Katarr. Jedi et miralukas, les habitants de la planète avaient tous péris. Exceptée une personne. Visas Marr, une jeune miraluka. Nihilus avait été tellement surpris de trouver quelqu'un encore en vie qu'il avait épargnée la jeune femme. Mieux, il l'avait soignée. Elle était ensuite devenue son exécutante personnelle, sa Main de l'Ombre.<br>Il n'était alors resté que quelques rares Jedi, qui se terraient dans toute la galaxie. Sion aurait bien tourné toute son attention vers ces survivants si Traya n'avait pas refait surface, aux côtés de la Jedi que l'on surnommait l'Exilée. Un des principaux généraux de Revan, du temps de guerre mandaloriennes, la seule qui ait refusée de le suivre du côté obscur. C'était aussi à cause d'elle que Malachor V avait été un tel massacre. Elle avait personnellement approuvé l'utilisation de la superarme de la République, le générateur de masse. Malachor s'était écoulée en elle-même, faisant des milliers de morts dans le camp républicain ou mandalorien. Pour ses fautes et ce crime de guerre, l'Exilée avait été chassée par les siens et coupée de la Force.  
>Mais elle était revenue dans l'espace connu voici quelques semaines, avec l'idée fixe de reformer les Jedi. Un plan chimérique mais qui avait été proche d'aboutir. L'Exilée et Sion s'étaient retrouvés face à face à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours et ils avaient même brièvement croisé le fer sur Korriban, dans les ruines de l'Académie.<br>Elle était douée, c'était indéniable. Mais contrairement à Sion, elle s'était pas immortelle.  
>Elle avait tout de même réussi à vaincre Nihilus, en retournant sa propre puissance contre lui. Un des êtes les plus puissants de la galaxie avait disparu, grâce à l'Exilée. Mais même elle n'avait pas pu battre Traya sur son terrain de prédilection : la trahison. Les maîtres rassemblés par l'Exilée avaient étés personnellement massacrés par Traya qui s'était alors réfugiée dans l'Académie de Trayus. Sion et Traya s'étaient retrouvés et le Seigneur de la Douleur avait décidé de temporairement, s'allier avec son ancien maître. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux contre elle.<br>Sion sentit les portes s'ouvrir dans la Force bien avant qu'elles ne le fassent dans la réalité. Il arrêta là sa méditation et se tourna vers l'huis, prêt à bondir. Mais ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : ce n'était pas l'Exilée qui entrait dans l'antichambre mais un de ses compagnons de route, le pilote qui l'avait sauvée sur Péragus, Rand !  
>Une moue de colère déchira les lèvres craquelées du Seigneur Sith. La Force lui offrait là un bien pitoyable adversaire. Rand était peut-être fort pour un humain, après tout, il avait été un chasseur de Jedi assez doué quand son allégeance allait encore aux Sith. Mais lui-même n'avait jamais atteint ne serait-ce que le grade d'apprenti Sith, il ne maîtrisait même pas la Force...<p>

_Que faites vous-ici Rand ?

_Je suis venu vous empêcher de lui faire du mal, répondit le pilote avec aplomb, brandissant un pistolet laser.

Sion dut se contenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Un pistolaser. Rand croyait qu'il pouvait le menacer avec un pistolaser.  
>Lui, Dark Sion qui avait survécu à des épreuves si terribles qu'elles feraient frémir un rancor, qui aurait dû mourir mille fois pour toujours se relever.<p>

_Vous pensez pouvoir la protéger avec ça ? lâcha dédaigneusement Sion en désignant l'arme de Rand.

_Exact, enchaîna ce dernier en pressant la gâchette.

Sion ne fit rien pour empêcher le tir de le toucher. Il aurait pu dévier le tir en brandissant son sabre laser ou en se servant de la Force mais il ne le fit pas. Il voulait montrer à Rand à quel point il était immunisé contre ses attaques.  
>L'énergie pure s'écrasa contre son torse, laissant un impact calciné sur sa peau déjà dévastée. La virulence de l'impact le surpris, lui faisant lâcher un grognement de douleur. Rand avait sans doute dû modifier son arme, pour la rendre plus puissante.<br>Sion ne dit rien, laissant Rand tirer encore deux fois. Puis, il écarta les bras de part et d'autres comme pour prouver son invulnérabilité :

_En avez-vous fini ou bien contiez vous vider votre chargeur en entier avant de comprendre que cela ne vous mènera à rien ? Je suis un seigneur Sith. Vous, vous n'êtes qu'un pilote. La différence de niveau se voit même sur le filmplast. Alors je vais être magnanime Rand, et vous laisser une dernière chance : quittez ce lieu. Prenez vous amis avec vous, récupérez l'Exilée et partez de Malachor.

Rand eut un rire, entre l'hilarité et le dépit :

_Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Mais vous voyez Sion, même si le Hawk ne s'était pas crashé sur Malachor, même si je ne devais pas faire ça pour l'Exilée, je serais venu vous affronter. Parce que toutes les personnes que vous avez tué méritent justice.

Sion soupira. Rand était bien comme Traya le définissait : un idiot. Un idiot idéaliste qui plus est. Que croyait Atton ? Qu'il était digne de représenter toutes les personnes tuées par Sion ? Certaines l'auraient vaporisé en battant des cils. Et ces personnes, Sion les avait battues. En d'autres termes, il était le plus fort et cela voulait tout dire.  
>Rand tira une vibrolame de ses vêtements. Au delà de la lassitude, un certain intérêt commençait à poindre en Dark Sion. c'était un bretteur, le meilleur de l'Ordre Sith. Lorsque qu'il combattait au sabre, il en tirait toujours beaucoup de plaisir, fut-ce contre un médiocre adversaire.<br>Sion posa la main sur la poignée de son sabre :

_Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

Rand hocha la tête. Alors même que la pointe de son menton n'avait pas terminé de redescendre, Sion était sur lui, sabre allumé, cherchant une faille dans sa défense.  
>Il en trouva trois dès les premières nanosecondes du duel mais se refusa à frapper dès maintenant. Il voulait que le pilote comprenne à quel point il était fou de défier un Sith.<br>Sion se borna donc à quelques attaques de taille, basiques et grossières, aisément bloquables, dans l'unique but de faire durer le plaisir. Rand se défendit avec un acharnement qui forçait presque le respect, comme s'il croyait réellement en sa victoire. C'était tellement beau de pathétisme...  
>Le Sith joua ainsi durant une minute ou deux avant de se lasser à nouveau. Rand était décidément un piétre bretteur. Se battre avec acharnement ne faisait pas de vous un champion.<br>Sion feinta et Atton se laissa prendre au piège : il dévoila son flanc gauche. Le Sith y précipita sa lame et manqua de hurler de plaisir en entendant le doux bruit ô combien unique de la lame de plasma qui carbonisait les chairs. Sur le visage d'Atton, Sion reconnut une émotion familière : la douleur.  
>Le pilote lâcha son arme et tomba à terre, brûlant ses mains lorsque il tenta de comprimer sa blessure encore chaude.<br>Sion rengaina et le toisa de toute sa hauteur :

_Je vous avais prévenu Rand. Vous n'aviez pas le niveau pour m'affronter.

Entre deux halètements de douleur, Rand esquissa une ombre de sourire :

_Et pourtant, je vous ai eu.

_Quoi ?

_Votre épaule gauche, le railla Rand. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ?

Sion y porta immédiatement son regard. Il découvrit une minuscule fiole, dont l'embout se terminait en seringue, était fichée dans son épaule. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas sentir cette attaque ?  
>Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, le pilote lui répondit :<p>

_Vous vous dites-vous même le Seigneur de la Douleur. Que vous souffrez le martyre en permanence, sans jamais une minute de repos. Je me suis dit que si vos nerfs étaient si sollicités que ça, ils ne sentiraient pas une petite piqûre.

Sion dut admettre qu'il était impressionné. Retourner la douleur contre lui, peu de gens y avaient pensé. Rand était un malin. Mais malin ou pas, il sous-estimait toujours le seigneur Sith.

_Votre plan aurait été parfait...si seulement j'étais sensible au poison.

_Du poison ? s'étonna Rand. Oh je vous en prie, non, je vaux mieux que ça ! Ce que je vous ai injecté, c'est dix millilitres d'anesthésiant pour wookie.

_Quoi ? rugit Sion.

_Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes le Seigneur de la Douleur. C'est elle qui fait tenir votre corps debout. Alors si vous n'avez plus mal et bien, vous mourrez. Et c'est moi qui gagne.

_NON ! hurla Sion en arrachant la fiole de sa peau.

Et pourtant, il pouvait le sentir. Rand n'avait pas menti, le produit venait bien droit de Kashyyk. Déja le Sith sentait ses nerfs s'endormir. Il se força à ressentir la douleur encore plus fort que d'habitude pour ne pas sombrer.

_Rand...je vais vous massacrer. Non pas comme j'ai massacré Vash mais bien pire. Je vais briser le moindre de vos os, déchirer jusqu'au plus petit de vos muscles. Je vais faire de vous mon miroir. Et quand j'en aurais assez de me contempler en vous voyant, je vous tuerais.

_Prenez votre temps ! lâcha nonchalamment le pilote.

Sion concentra le côté obscur dans sa main, prêt à l'envoyer droit sur la blessure de Rand quand il s'arrêta net. Elle venait d'entrer.  
>Il se retourna et vit l'Exilée marcher vers lui, ses sabres en main, non activés. Par la Force, Sion repoussa Rand au fin fond de la salle pour qu'il ne trouble pas le combat.<p>

_Vous n'auriez pas dû venir à Malachor, lança le Sith à la jeune femme. Elle vous brisera. Votre corps, votre esprit. Vous serez perdue. Retournez à la surface, laissez la planète vous appeler comme elle a appelé les autres Jedi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ayez à souffrir entre ses mains.

_Pourquoi me dire ça ? s'étonna l'Exilée

_Vous et elle êtes les mêmes bien que différentes. Et je vous hais autant que je la hais. Je vous hais parce que vous naviguez dans mon esprit comme elle le fait mais votre présence n'apporte ni pensée, ni enseignement. Vous êtes juste là, silencieuse.

Le Sith marqua une pause :

Je vous hais car vous êtes belle à mes yeux. Et dans cette faiblesse réside la mort. Mais peut-être y réside aussi la mort de mon maître.

_Sion, nous n'avons pas à nous battre.

Il sourit intérieurement. Il y a quelques minutes, c'était lui qui ne voulait pas chercher l'affrontement.

_Alors quittez cet endroit. N'allez pas à sa rencontre. Préservez-vous. Vous êtes forte. Je ne peux pas voir comme elle le fait mais je sais qu'un jour, vous la surpasserez. Mais pas ici, pas dans cet endroit.

_Alors finissons en. Je ne vous porte aucune haine mais je dois passer.

_Je suis prêt à vous affronter Exilée. J'attends depuis des années de voir tomber le dernier des Chevaliers Jedi avant moi.

Un feu rouge éclaira la pièce alors que Sion activait son sabre. Deux lames bleues -une classique et un shoto- y firent écho dans les mains de l'Exilée.

_Seul un servira mon maître.

Et il se jeta dans la mêlée. Dès les premiers instants, il sentit que le niveau de la jeune femme n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Rand. Elle était mille fois plus puissante que lui. Son style de combat, une sorte de fusion entre le makashi et l'ataro, rendait chacune de ses attaques fluide et potentiellement mortelle...si l'on n'était pas Sion, bien entendu. La douleur était son armure et les quelques coups qui touchèrent Sion ne firent que le renforcer. Elle se dégagea d'une vrille pour reprendre son souffle quelques instants. Sion lui adressa un infime sourire.

_Maintenant vous comprenez le vrai pouvoir du côté obscur. Aussi longtemps que les énergies sombres de ce monde arriveront jusqu'aux craquelures de mon corps, je ne pourrais pas être tué.

_Il ne s'agit pas de vous tuer. Il s'agit de vous vaincre, dit-elle en envoyant son sabre sur son ennemi à l'aide de la Force.

L'attaque fut si soudaine que Sion eut toutes les peines de la galaxie à parer. Il réussit à faire dévier le sabre qui roula à quelques mètres des duellistes. Se reconcentrant sur l'Exilée, il ne vit que la lame incandescente de son shoto bleu lui frôlant la poitrine. Sion y opposa son propre sabre et les combattants se retrouvèrent tout proches les uns des autres, leurs lames embrassées projetant une pluie d'étincelles. Sion accentua la pression, sachant qu'un shoto n'avait pas la puissance cinétique nécessaire pour faire face à un sabre long. L'Exilée céda du terrain, au grand plaisir de Sion. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque sa lame approcha l'Exilée à lui toucher le cou que quelque chose changea dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle eut un air amusé. Et Sion en comprit la raison lorsque la lame bleue du sabre long de la Jedi vint frapper le Sith en plein dans la colonne vertébrale. Sion hurla de douleur et fit un saut périlleux en arrière, pour reprendre ses esprits à son tour.

_Vous êtes puissante. Aussi forte que ce que je pensais. Mais elle sait que vous ne pouvez pas me battre. Rendez-vous maintenant, retournez à la surface de Malachor. Ne me forcez pas à vous détruire.

_Elle m'a choisie parce que j'ai abandonné la Force. Et vous ne le pouvez pas. Laissez la aller et vous comprendrez.

La simple pensée d'abandonner la Force fit se hérisser Sion :

_Il n'y a pas de vie en dehors de la Force ! La Force est une lame, sans elle, on est sans défense.

_C'est seulement une partie de la vie, Sion. Vous le sentez mais ne l'admettez pas.

_La Force est douleur. La Force est focus. La Force est ce qui conduit les forts et tue les faibles. Je vais vous apprendre cela.

_Nihilus était l'être le plus puissant dans la Force que j'ai jamais rencontré et il est mort. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'avec son aide, les plus forts gagnent toujours ? Rendez-vous, je ne veux pas vous tuer.

Elle disait vrai. D'un certain point de vue. Mais Nihilus n'avait pas été battu, il s'était vaincu lui-même. N'était-ce pas la preuve de la toute puissance de la Force ? Elle était la seule à pouvoir se battre !

_Si vous ne quittez pas cet endroit, je ne peux vous laisser passer. Si vous allez à son encontre, vous serez brisée. Si vous tuer vous épargne cela, je suis prêt à le faire.

Il fonça sur la jeune femme, lame en avant. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une attaque de front ou de flanc, Sion se laissa tomber à terre et se servant de la Force, glissa jusqu'à la Jedi, tentant de l'attaquer aux jambes. Elle réagit exactement comme il l'avait prévu : elle sauta en l'air.  
>Sion se redressa soudain, bras tendu vers le haut, guidant la chute de l'Exilée droit sur sa lame. Mais elle parvint à briser son emprise et à chuter directement sur lui, lui envoyant le talons de ses botte dans la figure. Sion sentit le cartilage déjà fragile de son nez craquer sous le choc.<p>

_Si je meurs ici, alors vous aurez scellé votre destin.

_Je suis meilleure que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Meilleure que ce à quoi s'attend Kreia. Laissez moi la combattre et nous verrons bien.

_Non. C'est vous qu'elle a marqué du sceau de la mort et de la souffrance. J'ai encore l'énergie pour vous arrêter. La Force est puissante sur Malachor. Je peux tomber mille fois Exilée, et je me relèverais, aussi fort qu'auparavant.

Mais alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sentit une torpeur l'envahir. Il secoua la tête comme pour la dissiper mais rien n'y fit. L'anesthésiant de Rand faisait effet. Son corps s'endormait, la douleur partait. Et Sion savait que s'il s'endormait, il ne se réveillerait jamais. Il tomba à genoux

_Je ne chuterais pas. Je ne peux pas mourir.

_Vous avez perdu Sion. Rendez-vous et je vous épargne.

_Pourquoi vous a t-elle choisie ? Qu'est-ce qui vous rend capable de me battre, de me vaincre ici ?

_Parce que j'ai été capable de me détourner de la Force. Ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire.

_Il n'est pas possible de ressortir sans cicatrices de cette épreuve. De continuer à vivre alors que l'univers s'écroule autour de vous.

_Faire face à la mort et continuer à se tenir debout, cela laisse des traces, oui. Mais cela laisse aussi des parties du corps à soigner.

_La Force est ce qui je suis. Le côté obscur me nourrit. Il est ce que je suis.

_Et Kreia déteste la Force. Si c'est ce que vous êtes, alors vous êtes ce qu'elle méprise.

Il se releva. Il ne dit rien, se bornant à l'écouter comme plus jeune, il écoutait les leçons de ses professeurs Sith.

_C'est la vérité Sion, vous le sentez. Laissez aller. Ce n'est pas une chose si terrible. Quelle genre d'existence avez-vous mené alors que la Force était en vous ? Valait-elle la peine de vivre ?

Il hésita un moment sur les mots puis

_Ce n'était pas une vie. Peu importe combien j'en ai tués. Il n'y avait pas de fin à la douleur...aux lames que la Force plantait dans ma chair. Kreia tentera de vous briser, de vous apprendre ô combien profond quelqu'un peut tomber.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées, comme pour s'assurer de leur présence.

_Sa faiblesse, c'est vous, dit-il à la jeune femme. Comme vous étiez la mienne. Je suis content de quitter cet endroit. Enfin.

Dark Sion se coucha alors paisiblement, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit, laissant la Force le quitter, prenant avec elle sa douleur. Dans les derniers truchements de la Force, il sentit l'Exilée porter secours à Rand et le soigner. Il lut un instant dans les pensées du pilote et se surpris à sourire. Un sourire franc. Lui avait-il avoué ses sentiments ? Sans doute non. C'était beau en un sens. Oui, juste beau.  
>Sion savait que dans toute la galaxie, des millions de conflits avaient lieu en ce moment même. Des hommes se battaient, certains gagnaient, d'autres mouraient. Mais il s'en moquait désormais. Sa guerre à lui, elle était terminée. Et il avait triomphé.<p> 


End file.
